A Special Assignment
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Carmelita is sent to the U.S. to catch Sly's friend Andy.
1. A Call From The Chief

NOTES- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment. Blockbuster Video is property of Blockbuster Entertainment. Snapple is property of Snapple Inc.  
  
A SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT  
  
CHAPTER ONE- A Call From The Chief  
  
PARIS, FRANCE, Police Headquarters - 3:39 P.M.  
  
Inspector Carmelita Fox was quited nervous as she stepped into the elevator at the police headquarters. After all, it wasn't every day that the fox got called to the chief's office. What could this be about? Carmelita wondered as she pushed a button in the elevator. Seconds later, the elevator stopped and she got out and walked over to the chief's office.  
  
Fox stepped into the office. "Good day, Detective Fox.", said the chief, an older bulldog. "Perhaps you're wondering why I've called you here.", he then said. "We've got a new special assignment for you.", said the bulldog."But, I've got my hands full with Cooper.", said Carmelita. "This assignment, if successful, could lead to the capture of that troublesome raccoon.", the chief then said, handing Carmelita a file folder. The folder contained the case file of none other than Andy Clark, Sly Cooper's friend and the world's second-most wanted thief (After Sly himself, of course),  
  
"You will be working side-by-side with the Forest City PD to bring this menace and his friends to justice.", the chief said. "Pardon me for saying so.", Detective Fox said. "But Forest City is totally incompetent. You do remember the last time we worked with them.", she then said. "Ah, yes. The Detroit mission. That one failed because Detroit wouldn't provide us with the personnel we requested.", the chief said. "But that's ancient history.", the bulldog said. "And besides, Forest City is under new leadership and has completely cleaned house.", the chief said.  
  
A tall, muscular male lion then entered the office. "Sgt. Lyons will be joining you on this mission.", the chief said. "But-", Carmelita said. "There's no buts about this, Fox. In case you've forgotten, the mayor has ripped this department for ineptitude on national television. Paris PD is starting to become the laughingstock of the world. If you guys don't start bringing in the bad guys, heads will roll.", snapped the bulldog. "Here, we have the opportunity to bring down one of the most wanted criminals on earth, and possibly learn information from him that will lead to the capture of the elusive Cooper.", the chief then said.  
  
"I doubt this Clark will be willing to cooperate with us.", said Carmelita. "Even if we do somehow manage to catch him.", she added. "Don't worry.", the lion said. "Nobody escapes Brent Lyons.", he then said. Carmelita just stared at the lion with an annoyed look. "You two had better get going.", the chief said. The two officers left the office.  
  
"May I ask you something?", Lyons asked. "Sure.", said Carmelita as the two stepped into the elevator. "How is it that the detective who rounded up the Fiendish Five, exposed the legendary hero Darkwing Duck as a criminal phony, and put the evil Snidely Whiplash behind bars after decades of villainy, is unable to catch a petty little pickpocket like Sly Cooper?", the lion said. "Cooper is no common crook.". Carmelita responded in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Please don't laugh at what I'm about to tell you.", Carmelita said as the elevator stopped. "OK.", Brent said. "Sly Cooper has magical powers. He learned them from an ancient book that has been passed down through the generations.", she then said. "Sure. Whatever.", the lion said as the two got into a police squad car.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me.", Carmelita said as they headed to the airport. "Just admit it.", "This Cooper's got you stumped.", he then said. "I've got my own little troublemaker.", Lyons said. "A fox kid named O'Keefe. He's new in town. I just can't seem to pin him down.", Brent then said. "What?", exclaimed Carmelita. "I thought nobody escaped Brent Lyons.", she then said."You can't get 'em all.", the lion said, pulling the police car into the airport parking lot.  
  
Moments later, the two had boarded their plane and were on their way to New York. "May I see the file on our suspect?", Brent asked of Carmelita. She handed him the folder. Lyons opened it up and began reading. "The shy, intelligent, sensitive Clark has been a professional thief since the age of 18. He is the leader of a gang called the Bridge Street Four. He assumed leadership in late 1998 after the previous leader was killed in a violent gun battle.", said the lion.  
  
"According to this, the Clark gang's first major heist took place in 2000 at the stronghold of a Japanese mob boss.", Lyons then said. "And, get this. While in Japan, Clark performed a daring rescue mission, saving the mayor of Tokyo's daughter from a gang of ninjas.", the officer said. "Interesting.", Lyons then said.  
  
"The unassuming Andy Clark is an expert at blending into the populace at large. Clark is apparently quite well-liked among the citizenry of Forest City in spite of his criminal ways. The cunning raccoon and his gang of misfits currently reside at an unknown location in Forest City.", the lion then said. "Unknown location. Ha!", said Carmelita. "He lives on Green Street across from Blockbuster Video and an Italian deli. In fact, that's where he usually gets his lunch. He's usually in there around 1:30. Most days, he has a roast beef sandwich with Swiss, a Snapple, and some imported cookies. Then he goes over to Blockbuster, looks through the video games, maybe takes out a DVD. Then he goes home, eats, and takes a nap.", the fox said.  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed.", Lyons said. "And they said I'd never cut it as a detective when I was back at the Royal Spanish Police Academy.", Carmelita said. "You went to RSPA?", Lyons asked. "My folks couldn't afford to send me to such a fancy school. I had to settle for Pasadena Community College.", the lion then said. "Anyway, it looks like this one's going to be a real challenge.", Brent said. "This whole mission is a waste.", said Carmelita. "Let the Americans deal with this Clark fool. I'm after Cooper.", she then said. "But, this Clark fellow could lead us to Cooper.", Lyons said. "That is such bull.", said Carmelita."I should be back in Paris chasing down Sly.", she said. "It doesn't really matter what you think about this case.", said Lyons. "If we don't catch this Clark, or at least break up his gang, both our jobs could be in jeopardy. You heard the chief. Heads will roll if we fail.", the lion then said. 


	2. Trouble In Paradise

CHAPTER TWO- Trouble In Paradise  
  
Three days later  
  
FOREST CITY, N.Y. - 1:39 P.M.  
  
Just as Carmelita had suspected, Andy Clark was at the deli across the street from his home. He was accompanied by his crow friend Tony. "Mr. Clark. How are you doing today?" said the antelope behind the counter.  
  
"Just fine. And how are you today, Mario?" Andy asked.  
  
"Great," he responded.  
  
"Will you be having your usual today?" Mario asked Andy.  
  
"Yes, of course," Andy said as he placed a bottle of Snapple on the counter.  
  
"And what about your friend here?" the antelope asked.  
  
"I'll have a meatball sub," Tony said.  
  
"You are in for a real treat, my friend," the antelope said to Tony. He then went off to prepare the food.  
  
"This place is great," Andy said as he and Tony waited.  
  
"Yeah," said Tony.  
  
"And right across the street from home," Andy then said. Just then, Mario returned with the food.  
  
"That'll be $6.50," the antelope said. Andy paid and he and Tony emerged from the deli. However, there was somebody standing in their way. It was Carmelita Fox, the detective who had been after Andy's friend Sly. She was accompanied by a large, fearsome lion. Both of them were armed with shock pistols.  
  
"I've got you, raccoon," Carmelita said.  
  
"What is this all about?" Andy asked.  
  
"You are under arrest for the countless thefts you've committed throughout the world," the fox said.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first," Andy said, taking two smoke bombs out of his pocket and tossing them toward the two detectives. He and Tony then raced across the street as the two cops were lost in the smoke screen.  
  
"God damn him!" Carmelita exclaimed as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Don't worry," Lyons said. "We'll find him."  
  
Andy and Tony ran into the house. Andy slammed the door shut and locked it. He then pushed a button that brought a solid metal wall down over the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Chris asked as he and Jake played video games in the living room.  
  
"That vixen cop who's been after Cooper is on our tails now," the raccoon responded.  
  
"What? Why?" the hedgehog asked.  
  
"Who knows?" said Andy. "I just hope Sly hasn't been caught."  
  
"I haven't heard from him in a while," the raccoon then said.  
  
"I'm sure that if he'd been captured, we would have heard about it," said Tony.  
  
"Just to be sure, I'd better give him a call," Andy said, heading to the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the house, Carmelita and Brent stared at the place. Every door and window was sealed off with solid steel. "What now?" asked Carmelita.  
  
"He can't stay in there forever," the lion said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to look for a way in," Carmelita said, heading for one side of the house.  
  
"Hold it, Fox," Lyons said. "You don't know what kind of security these guys might have."  
  
"Well, we have to do something," Carmelita said.  
  
"We should head back to headquarters. They're probably wondering what happened to us," Lyons said. "We can always come back here," the lion added.  
  
"Fine," said Carmelita as the two headed for their car.  
  
Back inside, Andy had Sly's number, and after several minutes, got an answer. "Hello," said Sly.  
  
"Hey there. It's Andy," Clark said.  
  
"Andy! Long time no see," Sly said.  
  
"Yeah," said Andy. "Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch."  
  
"It's OK," said Sly. "So, why did you call?" he then asked.  
  
"Just checking up on you. I thought you might have been captured...or worse," Andy said.  
  
"What? Why?" Sly asked.  
  
"Because your girlfriend Carmelita Fox is apparently after me now. I thought maybe she was finished with you and that I was her next case," Clark responded.  
  
"Nah, I'm doing fine," said Sly. "Bentley's back with me, you know."  
  
"Really," said Andy.  
  
"And your pal Rusty has left," Sly then said.  
  
"I know. I've seen him around here," Andy said. "Wonder why he left."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Sly said. "I really enjoyed working with him."  
  
"Glad someone enjoyed that guy's company," said Andy. "Rusty is such a prick."  
  
"Why do you say that? He seems like an okay guy," Sly said.  
  
"Because I helped finance his racing career, and he's never so much as given me a thank you," said Andy.  
  
"Why doesn't he race anymore?" Cooper asked.  
  
"Because the idiot caused a 30-car pile-up on the first lap of the 2000 Daytona 500," Andy replied.  
  
"Oh," said Sly.  
  
"Anyway, I don't know what I'm going to do now that that crazy fox is sniffing around my town," Andy said.  
  
"Maybe I could come over and help you," said Sly.  
  
"Don't do that. It will just increase the chance of both of us getting caught," Andy said.  
  
"You're right," said Sly. "I've got to go. I'm sure you'll think of a way out of this," he then said.  
  
"Yeah. Goodbye," said Andy.  
  
"Bye," said Sly. He then hung up.  
  
"Well, what's the word?" asked Tony.  
  
"Everything's fine with Cooper," Andy responded. "It's a pity the same can't be said of us," Clark then said. 


	3. Planning Time

CHAPTER THREE - Planning Time  
  
Forest City Police Headquarters - 2:25 P.M.  
  
Carmelita and Brent arrived at Forest City's police station, where they were greeted by the town's police chief, an eagle. "Miss Fox, Mr. Lyons, so good to see you," said the eagle. "How is the Clark case going?"  
  
"Not so good," Carmelita said. "His house is a fortress."  
  
"Well, we'll give you any support you need. Just say the word," said the chief. "You guys make yourselves at home. You should be meeting with detectives McDuff and Terry momentarily to discuss the mission. And be sure to check back with me later." The eagle then walked off. Just then, two individuals, a toad and a raccoon, approached Fox and Lyons.  
  
"I'm Phil McDuff," said the toad. "And this is Rex Terry. We'll be working with you on the Clark case."  
  
"Good," said Lyons. "We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
I hope these two know what they're doing, Carmelita thought as she and Lyons followed the two detectives to an office. "I've been wanting to bring this Clark in for years," the toad said, unfolding a floor plan of Andy's house and spreading it out on a table. "Apparently, there is one back window that for some reason is not covered by his security system," McDuff said, pointing out a location on the blueprint before him.  
  
"This will take us into a bathroom off of the back bedroom." his raccoon associate then said. "But, rumor has it Clark's home has a secret underground stronghold that is heavily fortified." "Also, his gang may be heavily-armed," the raccoon detective then said. "This will be the biggest challenge FCPD has ever faced."  
  
"Don't worry," Lyons said. "With our help, capturing the Clark gang should be cake," the lion said confidently. Carmelita just stared at him blankly. A bulldog police officer then entered the office.  
  
"We will also be assisted by NYPD on this case," McDuff said. "They've been after Clark ever since he robbed the Manhattan Historical Society back in '99," he then said. "They also have a stake in catching your Cooper, as that fellow has robbed several sites in New York."  
  
"This is Lieutenant Rob Daniels," Detective Terry said, introducing the bulldog to Carmelita and Brent.  
  
"It should be a pleasure working with you," the lion said.  
  
"This is no pleasure trip," the bulldog said. "Cooper and Clark have been a global nuisance for years. This operation MUST succeed."  
  
"I'm sure it will," said Lyons.  
  
"We'd better get going. These scumbags have been given ample time to plan a getaway," McDuff said. The officers all left the room.  
  
Andy Clark's House - 3:41 P.M.  
  
Andy Clark and his gang were now gathered in his underground command center formulating a strategy for evading Detective Fox and company. "Alright, here's the plan, you guys," Andy said. "We will spread out to the four corners of Forest City. Miss Fox and that lion guy cannot possibly cover such massive territory on their own." "I will hide out at Sandra's place on the north side of town," the raccoon then said.  
  
"You, Tony, will hide at Tim Merriweather's old hideout on the south side of town. I'm sure he won't mind, given that he's now in prison on the other side of the world," said Andy.  
  
"Gotcha," said Tony.  
  
"Jake, you get the east side," Andy said. "You will be hiding at the abandoned movie house on Shore Road."  
  
"Sure thing, boss," said the bear.  
  
"And, Chris, you will be hiding out on the West Side with our good friend Rusty," Clark then said.  
  
"Can that fool fox really be trusted?" Chris asked.  
  
"Don't worry," said Andy. "Even an idiot like him can't botch this one." "OK, people. Let's get going," Andy said. "A don't forget your disguises." The four thieves exited the secret room and went up into the garage. They all then disguised themselves. Andy and Tony got into Andy's personal car and Jake and Chris got into the gang's getaway truck. The garage door lifted open and they all drove off, just in time to miss the large pack of police vehicles that was about to descend upon the house.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of Forest City, antoher group of thieves had come up with a plan of their own. Matt Blizzard, the demented penguin who had attempted to steal Sly Cooper's gang, had gathered many of Forest City's leading criminals at his warehouse hideout.  
  
"OK, you guys. You know why I called you here," the penguin said. "Thanks to that filthy, smelly little fleabag Andy Clark, this town is now swarming with cops from all over the world. But I've got a plan to rid us of this little problem," he then said.  
  
"How?" asked one of the group, a rooster. "Glad you asked, Ross," said the penguin. "WE will catch the Bridge Street Four and drop their sorry butts on the doorstep of police headquarters," Matt then said. "Then, we will be able to clean out this town without interference."  
  
"But I hear Clark's place is practically a fortress," another member of the crowd said.   
  
"Nonsense," said Blizzard. "I've broken into his house countless times. You simply go through the back window."  
  
"I sure hope this plan of yours works," said Reggie Woods, Andy's "rival". "The last time we tried to snuff out Clark, we ended up sealed in a bank vault until the cops arrived," the beaver said.  
  
"That's because you did the planning, fool," Matt remarked. "This time, I'm running the show." "We'd better get going," said the penguin. Matt and a handful of the criminals departed from the old warehouse. Others stayed behind. "If any intruders show up, you know what to do," Blizzard said to those who stayed. Matt and his group then departed. 


	4. Busted?

CHAPTER FOUR- Busted?  
  
Andy Clark's House- 4:25 P.M.  
  
The police arrived at the Clark residence. Police vehicles of every type and from every state, city and nation in which Clark had ever set foot crowded Andy's street. "What in blazes are you doing here?" Carmelita asked of a hippotamus policeman.  
  
"The Johannesburg Police Department seeks Mr. Clark for questioning in a case of some stolen diamonds from our city," said the hippo.  
  
"Well, Paris PD, in conjunction with Forest City, is bringing him in," Lyons said.  
  
"Not so fast," said a female German shepherd. "The Albany Police Department gets him first."  
  
"Says who?" asked the hippo cop.  
  
"Says this," the dog said, thrusting a piece of paper in his face.  
  
"People. People," Detective McDuff said. "We'll settle this issue after we actually have him."  
  
"Yeah," said Brent.  
  
As the police officers argued, Matt Blizzard and his legion of thugs snuck into the empty house searching for Andy and his gang. "I don't think anyone's here," said Reggie.  
  
"Who cares what you think?" Blizzard said. "Search every inch of this place," he ordered his gang.  
  
The thieves searched and searched, but found no trace of Andy Clark and his gang. Just then, the cops, led by Carmelita, made their entry. "Who the hell are you?" she asked of the penguin.  
  
"That's Matt Blizzard, a local troublemaker," said Detective McDuff.  
  
"You're under arrest," Fox said, slapping the cuffs on Blizzard.  
  
"Son of a bitch," the penguin squawked. "Damn you, Clark, wherever you are!!"  
  
Matt's cohorts attempted to flee, but all were eventually caught. A delighted Andy Clark watched all this from the safety of his girlfriend's house. "Consider yourself dead, Andy Clark!" Blizzard said as he was placed in the back of a police van. Andy laughed.  
  
"What a fool," he said, shaking his head. "Wonder what's on tonight," Clark said, flipping through the channels.  
  
Forest City Police Headquarters - 5:15 P.M.  
  
Carmelita Fox was interrogating Matt Blizzard. "You had better tell me where your little friend Clark is hiding," she said to the penguin.   
  
"Friend?!" the penguin said. "I despise him."  
  
"Just tell me where he is, penguin," Fox said.  
  
"Probably hiding out at his little girlfriend's house over on North Pass," Blizzard said with a sneer.  
  
"I'm done with this one. Take him away," Carmelita ordered. An officer took him away to a cell.  
  
"This isn't the last you'll hear from me!" the penguin vowed as the handcuffed bird was escorted past the chief's office.  
  
"Girlfriend? North Pass?" Carmelita said. "We need more info."  
  
"Clark's girlfriend is Sandra Ringworth of 38 North Pass," said an officer, a hawk.  
  
"Lt. Hawkins?" said Carmelita. "I wondered where you were."  
  
"I've been reassigned. No more chasing around that pesky raccoon for me, thank God," said the hawk.  
  
"Thanks for the tip," Brent Lyons said. "Let's get over there."  
  
"No problem," the hawk said. "I'd better come with you."  
  
"OK," said Carmelita. The three officers then left.  
  
Sandra Ringworth's House - 5:28 P.M.  
  
Andy Clark rested comfortably on the couch of his girlfriend's home, having just seen one of his arch-enemies carted away in handcuffs. "I wouldn't rest so easy," said Sandra. "They could still be after you."  
  
"Relax, babe," Andy said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. At the door was none other than Carmelita Fox, accompanied by the strange lion, as well as a familiar face, Lieutenant Pete Hawkins of the Forest City Police. "Holy crap," said the raccoon.  
  
"At last, I have you, ringtail," Carmelita said, grabbing Andy.   
  
"You unhand him," Sandra ordered. "What gives you the right to just come in here and take him?"  
  
Brent Lyons produced an arrest warrant. "Is this to your liking, ma'am?" the lion said. Andy Clark was now being led away in handcuffs. "Never forget me," he said to his girlfriend, who was now in tears.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll always remember you," Sandra said.  
  
Upon exiting Sandra's home with Clark in cuffs, Carmelita Fox was confronted by a mob of police from various places Andy had robbed. "Alright, Fox, well done. Now hand him over to me," said the German shepherd from back at Andy's place.  
  
"Why, Rita Cummings," said Andy. "You look even more beautiful than the last time we met."  
  
"Silence, vermin," the dog demanded.  
  
"Not so fast," said a man, clearly of Native American descent. "This raccoon is wanted by the Cherokee Tribal Police for a robbery of the Green Spring Casino in Memphis."  
  
The hippo cop from the previous argument then showed up. "He's coming with me to South Africa," he said.   
  
"He is Forest City's problem. He comes with me," said Detective McDuff. More and more cops showed up making claims on Andy Clark. Amid all the bickering, Andy had made his way through the crowd and back inside his girl's house.  
  
"Andy," said an astonished Sandra.  
  
"You didn't think I'd let them take me, did you?" Andy said as the two hugged.  
  
"Now, how will we get you out of these?" Sandra inquired, looking at the cuffs on her boyfriend's wrists.   
  
"My lock pick set is in the trunk of my car. That should do the trick," Andy said. Both Andy and Sandra went out to the garage. Sandra opened the trunk to Clark's car. "That's it," Andy said, motioning to a small box which lay inconspicuously in the trunk. "Now, take out 28C," Andy said to Sandra. She complied and undid the cuffs. "Nice job," Andy then said.  
  
"What will you do now?" his girlfriend asked.  
  
"Take a little trip out of town and lay low until all this heat dies down," Andy said. "Once safe, I'll contact my guys and let them know everything's OK."  
  
"Be careful out there," Sandra said, kissing Andy as he got into his car. Sandra opened the garage and Andy raced out as the cops still fought over him. This was just another in a long line of spectacular getaways the raccoon had pulled. Andy Clark smiled as he drove off into the distance, relieved yet ready for more adventure.  
  
THE END 


	5. Back At The Station

WRAP-UP  
  
Now back at the Paris police headquarters, Carmelita Fox and Brent Lyons were prepared for the worse as they stepped into the chief's office. "Well, well, well," said the chief. "I hope you two are proud of yourselves. That was a monumental failure."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lyons said. "We rounded up a mess of criminals. We may not have gotten Clark, but you can't say this was a total failure."  
  
"You captured some penguin whose only successful crime to date was stealing a truckload of fish sticks, as well as a bunch of insignificant purse-snatchers," the chief said. "You're finished, Lyons."  
  
"What?!" said the outraged lion.  
  
"You're fired. You're off the force," the bulldog said. "For fifteen years, I've had to deal with your crap. It's over."  
  
"But-" said the lion.  
  
"Turn in your badge and your gun and GET OUT OF HERE!" the chief commanded. Lyons complied and stormed out. "As for you, Fox, you skating on thin ice. You bring me that Cooper soon or you're next," the bulldog said. "Now get out of my sight."  
  
"But-" said Carmelita.  
  
"Get out of here," the chief said.  
  
Un freakin' believable, Carmelita thought as she walked to her office. This guy sends me on a wild goose chase on the other side of the world, and when it fails, I get all the blame. Carmelita went into her office and sat at the desk. She stared angrily at the wanted poster of Sly Cooper on her office for several minutes and then got up and headed home. 


End file.
